


Let this be our memory

by Talokina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Thanksgiving, minor wellven and kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: Clarke needs a date for Thanksgiving. Who knew that Craigslist who find someone as good as Bellamy Blake?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bellarke Secret Santa 2016, I hope you like it :)

Clarke Griffin sits in the Arcadia library and stares at the letter in her hands, reading it again although she knows its content by heart. Sighing, she puts it back in the envelope and puts her head on the table.

„Still not decided what to do for Thanksgiving?” Clarke hears Wells’ voice and turns her head so she can look at him. Her childhood friend smiles at her and takes the seat next to her.

“No.” Clarke groans. “I just really, _really_ don’t feel like showing up alone there.” Thanksgiving is kind of a big deal for the Griffins, it has always been, and even her father’s death hadn’t changed that. And this year will be special, since it will be the first time her mother and Marcus will be hosting it as a couple. Her mother likes to know what Clarke is up to and tends to be nosy when it comes to her daughter’s love life. Coming without a significant other will be bad, so Clarke wants to avoid it if she can.

“Take me with you. Your mum and my dad will freak out.” Wells suggests jokingly and Clarke raises an eyebrow at him. Both of them are convinced that at one moment of their lives, their parents had hoped that they would get romantically involved and she doesn’t deny that a long time ago, when she was a little girl, she had scribbled Clarke Jaha in her journal. But she and Wells were best friends, nothing more and nothing less.

“Sorry Clarke, but you have to find someone else. Wells is taken.” Raven quips as she walks to them and wraps her arms around her boyfriend.

“I know, I know.” Clarke says. “I really need to find someone.”

“Dates are still off the list?” Wells asks and Clarke nods solemnly. Her last relationship still clings to her like a second skin and everyone notices it. No, dating won’t work out this time.

“It’s simple. Craigslist.” Raven states, baffling both Wells and Clarke.

“Craigslist?” Clarke repeats, equal part confusion and skepticism in her voice.

“Try it before you judge and if it doesn’t work, you can still search another solution. Thank me later.” Raven challenges Clarke and hey, beggars can’t be choosers.

 

_WANTED: Person playing / posing my SO_

_Female looking for someone to join her Thanksgiving dinner and pretend to be her significant other. Gender doesn’t matter, age around 18 – 25 please. If interested, come to the fountain at the Ark square next Tuesday at 3 p.m._

_Payment and your involvement will be discussed there._

So here she is, sitting on a bench next to the fountain at the Ark Square and hoping that she has made the right choice. Clarke wants to meet their future SO for Thanksgiving and make sure she hasn’t accidentally picked up a serial killer and to see if they have at least a little chemistry.

It’s early November and the trees around her have lost a fair share of leaves, leaving the world in yellow, brown and orange. Clarke rubs her hands and regrets that she didn’t have a coffee to warm her up and sweeten the wait.

The bench she’s sitting on gives her a good view of the fountain, so Clarke is obviously startled when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She shrieks, turns around and looks into the brown eyes of a guy maybe a little bit older than her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you Clarke from Craigslist?” he asks and her brain decides to go blank this very moment, leaving only one sentence in her head: Oh no, he’s hot.

“Yes I am, nice to meet you.” Clarke finally manages to say while pointing at the spot on the bench next to her, asking him to take a seat.

“I am Bellamy Blake.” her potential SO says while sitting down. Clarke doesn’t want an awkward silence to stretch out but honestly, it is a little weird.

“So, um, what do you want as payment?” Clarke decides to handle the business part immediately and then see how it goes.

“I’m fine with the food and the fact that I’ll be playing your boyfriend.” Bellamy answers, a smile on his face, one that reaches his eyes and Clarke feels her cheeks turn pink.

“Well I guess we will both be happy then.” He’s really flirting with her and most importantly, she is too? Chemistry check: yes. “Are you from Arkadia?”

“Yes and I’m studying history here.” Bellamy explains.

“So you’re free on Thanksgiving?” Clarke asks, maybe a stupid question, but she wants to make sure he doesn’t bail on her because he somehow does have a Thanksgiving to attend.

“Yes, my family is occupied.” Bellamy answers shortly, but not unfriendly.

“Very well then Bellamy Blake, consider yourself my boyfriend for Thanksgiving.” Clarke announces and they shake hands and maybe Clarke enjoys the way their hands seem to fit together a little bit too long, but then so does Bellamy. Telephone numbers were exchanged and they both go into different directions, back to their lives.

 

It starts with Facebook. When Clarke gets home, she checks the social media and notices a friend request. Bellamy Blake wants to be her friend and although it was kind of obvious that this would happen, Clarke still is pleasantly surprised how fast it did. She immediately adds him. After preparing herself a cup of tea, she starts checking out his profile. His profile picture shows him sitting on the beach, a book in his hand, the sun illuminating his skin. A lot of pictures show him and his sister Octavia and he likes a lot of history articles. Sometimes he rants about assholes in his class who speak during the lectures or gives a quick review about a book he just read.

While Facebook is a handy social media, it still isn’t her favorite. No, Clarke loves Snapchat. She loves the little, short-lived pictures and videos, the way you capture life, almost as if you would sketch it like a picture. Clarke innocently asks Bellamy via FB chat if he has snapchat and when he confirms it, she immediately gives him her snapchat name.

Snapchat really lets their relationship rocket upwards. She sends him a snap of the newest perfume she has bought, he sends her a short video of him wandering in perfumery, sparking a long conversation about their favorite smells. He sends her a snap of a books he’s reading, she replies with a snap of a picture she’s currently painting. She sends him a snap of her gingerbread latte, he replies with a picture of a self-made cocoa with marshmallows. She snaps a video of _Tangled_ , her Disney favorite, he replies with a video from Disney’s _Hercules_.

“Snapping with Blake?” becomes Raven’s catchphrase, since she says it so often.

It’s no surprise that Bellamy makes his way to the top of Clarke’s snapchat friend list, even almost passing Raven. When Clarke tells her this, Raven sends her ten snaps in 5 minutes just to make a point.

“As if I would let your _Craigslist prince,_ who you only found thanks to me, surpass me.” Raven grumbles while taking a scoop out of her Ben and Jerry’s.

“I know, you’re still my number one Rae.” Clarke answers and pushes the play button on the TV remote, starting _10 things I hate about you_.

Thanksgiving is approaching fast and funnily enough, Clarke isn’t afraid or nervous. She knows Bellamy so well right now, and she likes to believe he knows her too, so acting as couple shouldn’t be a problem.

Clarke hopes so.

 

“You ready?” Clarke asks while they stand on the porch of the Griffin Family house.

“Food and nice company, what can I want more?” Bellamy replies with a smirk. Clarke suppresses a laugh and smiles at him. They can do this.

She rings the bell and steps back, listening to the footsteps approaching the door. It takes only seconds before her mother opens the door.

“Clarke!” Abby exclaims, before embracing her and Clarke hugs her back. Despite their differences sometimes, she still loves her mother, and she’s glad to be here. “I’m so glad you two could make it.” Her mother sounds honest, but Clarke still feels Abby’s analyzing gaze on Bellamy. She had written to her mother that she would bring her new boyfriend with her and Abby had accepted it.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Bellamy.” Bellamy takes the initiative and introduces himself, much to Clarke’s and Abby’s delight. He extends his hand and her mother shakes it.

“Please come in.” Abby says and they follow her through the hall into the living room, where Marcus and his mother are already waiting for them.

“Clarke. It’s nice you could make it.” Marcus says and Clarke gives him a small nod.

“And what fine company you have.” Vera adds, causing Clarke to turn towards Bellamy, who’s seems to enjoy himself, judging from his grin.

“Now let’s all take a seat?” Abby asks, no orders softly, so they do. Her mother, Marcus and Vera sit on the same side of the table, so Clarke and Bellamy take a seat vis-à-vis of them.

“So Clarke, how did you meet this young man?” Vera asks. So it begins, Clarke thinks. Her mother is subtle, but Clarke notices how she seems to pay more attention now.

“It’s a funny story.” Clarke starts, quickly glancing at Bellamy.

“And we hope that you enjoy it as much as we do.” Bellamy finishes the sentence. Of course they come prepared. After a felt millions of snaps, Clarke and Bellamy thought about their couple back story. The best lies are the ones closest to the truth, so Clarke and Bellamy cleverly wrapped reality and imagination into their backstory.

“We met at the Ark square, and well.” Clarke starts, playing with her hair.

“A certain person was so busy staring at her phone that she ran into me.” Bellamy continues, a teasing tone in his voice.

“I of course apologized and offered to pay him a coffee and well, we really hit it off.” Clarke finishes the story and stares at Bellamy, hopefully with a loving gaze.

“Oh Clarke, that’s something what could only happen to you.” Abby sighs, softly shaking her head. Clarke’s relationship with her smartphone and social media is generally known.

“A lovely story,” Vera says, “for a lovely couple.” Clarke smiles at Vera, knowing that Marcus’ mother is fully convinced of them.

They seem to have passed, since conversation slowly but steadily starts to flow. Clarke occasionally helps her mother in the kitchen and every time she comes back into the living room, she finds Bellamy discussing with Marcus.

“I really like him so far.” Abby murmurs in the kitchen. “He already has won over the Kanes, and as far as I have seen, you as well.”

“I really like him too.” Clarke replies. If she’s honest, she maybe likes him too much, the line between what’s real and what’s not true already blurring.

Dinner is already served and Clarke has to admit it, she has missed her mother’s cooking.

“You’ve outdone yourself Mum.” Clarke compliments Abby after eating so much that she feels like she might even explode.

“Marcus was a great help.” Abby replies, turning towards Marcus with a fond smile. Clarke really doesn’t mind their relationship; her mother deserves happiness, just like everyone else, and Clarke’s sure that her dad would think the same way.

“So Bellamy, while I’m glad you’re here, why aren’t you with your family?” Vera asks and although it’s very subtle, Clarke feels Bellamy stiffen beside her.

“Well I didn’t want to miss my first Thanksgiving with Clarke.” Bellamy replies and Clarke just takes his hand and squeezes it.

“Since we’re done here, I’m going to show Bellamy my old room.” Clarke states and stands up, pulling Bellamy with her.

“I figured it was time for a break.” Clarke says after entering her room and closing the door. Bellamy seems to be lost in thoughts, staring at the drawn images and the photos on the wall.

“I’ve always assumed you were a Sailor Moon girl, and I’ve been right.” Bellamy quips, pointing at the childhood drawing of Usagi and all her friends, and Clarke lets herself fall on her bed.

“Of course I’ve been, but I’m sure you’ve been an A-class Pokémon fan.” Clarke counters.

“Everybody loves Pokémon.” Bellamy sounds even a little bit offended and Clarke starts to giggle. One photo seems to have caught Bellamy’s attention, and she doesn’t have to look to know which one it is. She and her dad, covered in paint after they’ve been playing paintball, their smiles brighter than the colors on them.

“My Mum’s dead too.” Bellamy confides, and Clarke looks up. They both stay quiet for a moment.

“You’ve really playing well: everyone’s convinced.” Clarke says to raise the mood.

“It’s not really hard and I enjoy it so far.” Bellamy replies with a smirk and Clarke’s stupid heart skips a beat.

“Want to go back?” Clarke asks and stands up.

“I’m ready for the finale.”

Time seems to fly and everyone seems so genuinely happy that Clarke doesn’t notice it until everyone starts yawning or glancing at the watch.

“Thanks again for this lovely evening.” Vera, who barely can hold her eyes open, murmurs, saying what everyone has been thinking: Time to sleep.

“Well, time for us to hit home.” Clarke announces and slowly gets out of her armchair before heading towards the door.

“It’s been really nice to meet you.” Bellamy adds and follows her. Her mother and Marcus also come with them, surely to say goodbye.

“Again, thanks for coming.” Abby says and Clarke decides to be bold and places her head on Bellamy’s shoulder. He leans his head against hers.

 “Well, everything went better than expected.” Clarke whispers, knowing that Abby and Marcus are still watching them as they leave. 

“We’ve forgotten the finale.” Bellamy whispers back and Clarke is confused, but before she can say or do anything, she feels Bellamy’s lips on hers. The kiss catches her by surprise and she feels Bellamy wrap his arms around her waist, steadying her, but also at the same time, pulling her closer. His mouth is soft and hot and Clarke loses herself in the moment and closes her eyes, only opening them again when she feels Bellamy break away from her.

“Amazing finale.” she breathes.

The ride home is silent.

 

“Stop moping and do something.” Raven says and throws a pillow at her, ripping Clarke out of dream world. It’s been a while since Thanksgiving, but everything is different. Everything feels different. She and Bellamy still send each other snaps and they still write on Facebook chat, but something has changed.

“Come on Clarke.” Raven continues after Clarke says nothing. “You’re not the first one who falls in love after playing a relationship. Hell, there are so many movies and TV shows about this. Don’t forget, he initiated the kiss, so he must feel something too. If you two were in a show, I would root for you.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Clarke sighs. She needs fresh air, so she quickly grabs her purse and jacket before leaving the house. Somehow her feet carry her towards the Ark square.

“Your feet? More like your heart?” a small part of her whispers, but Clarke ignores it. Out of habit, she starts fumbling on her phone, opening and closing apps, trying to busy her mind. It doesn’t work.

Out of nowhere she feels warm, oddly familiar hands over her eyes and her world becomes dark.

“Very funny, whoever you are.” Clarke chides half-heartedly, hoping that the person is who she hopes it is.

“No, it’s very iconic, since this is the place we’ve met for the first time.” Bellamy says, taking of his hands off Clarke’s eyes. She squints her eyes before staring into Bellamy’s beautiful, freckled face.

“Hey.” Clarke greets him. “Long time no see.”

“Yeah.” he agrees. “But I’m glad we’ve met again here. It’s really kind of poetic.”

“Someone should write a novel about us.” Clarke jokes and Bellamy lets out a short laugh. Oh no, she thinks, as they stand there, looking at each other. No awkward silence, please no awkward silence.

Let actions instead of words matter, Clarke decides and presses her lips against Bellamy’s. She buries her hands into his curls and puts every emotion into this kiss. For one terrible second, Bellamy does nothing, before moaning against her and reciprocating the kiss, turning it into one hot, passionate affair.

Raven was right, Clarke realizes when they break away gasping. Raven was right about them. Raven had been right about Craigslist, and Clarke already knows that her friend will never let it go, but Clarke doesn’t care. It’s so worth it.

“Thanks for making yourself perfectly clear.” Bellamy chuckles before taking her hand.

“Where are we going?” Clarke asks after a while, enjoying the sensation of her hand in Bellamy’s.

“To get a coffee of course.” Bellamy states and Clarke smiles, remembering their made-up backstory.

And it all started with Craigslist.


End file.
